Nights of Passion
by Of Diamond Dreams
Summary: A collection of one-shots, both original and requested, of various Warriors pairings. Ratings/genres will vary, and lemons/limes and possibly triggering content will most likely be found amongst the chapters. Please check with the A/N at the start of a chapter for any warnings. Chpt. 1 - Tigerheart has some unfinished business to settle with Ivypool on the night of the Gathering.


**A/N:** Well... this is one hell of a debut one-shot, isn't it? Idk, after glancing through a lot of the fics for this fandom, I've come to notice there's a _lot_ of smut in here. And a great deal of it is anatomically impossible for felines. That, or with traumatizing scenes like rape, it does that horrid, godforsaken " _hates it at first but then starts to love and get off on brutal pain and trauma_ " crap.

Nothing against those fics, but I'm sorry. No. Nine times outta ten, that's not how it works.

ALSO: Let it be known that _**I am taking requests for canonical characters**_ from the books, up until the _Bramblestar's Storm_ novella in this series of one-shots; this includes all books, manga, and super editions until _The Last Hope_. However, "canonical" means that I will _not_ accept OCs in a request - other than that, you can pair _literally_ any other cat(s) together, or, you can leave it at just one cat. Longer, rogue, SkyClan, Tribe, Lake clans, kittypets, deceased characters, gay or straight, solo, couple or group, it doesn't matter to me.

Not every request needs to be a lemon - it could also be a lime, or just something short, simple and cutesy. To request something, please leave it in your review, or send it to me in a PM. Please include:

\- the cat(s) you want the one-shot to center around

\- what kind of story you want it to be (lemon, lime, consensual, nonsensual, solo/self-pleasure, group, fluff, cuddles, cutesy stuff, continuation of previous one-shot, etc.)

\- a basic idea of how the story should play out, if you have one (otherwise, I'll come up with a plot, myself)

Not all one-shots will be requests - some may just be ideas that popped up into my head in a spur of the moment. Also... if you could add a comment on the story itself in reviews, instead of making them _purely_ for requesting, that'd be great! Let me know what I could do better, as well, so I can provide better content for you all in the future! Thanks!

Anyways, on with the disclaimers... enjoy...?

* * *

 **Pairing(s):** _Tigerheart/Ivypool - Rape_

 **Requested By:** _N/A_

 **Word Count:** _2,915_

 **TRIGGER WARNING: This particular one-shot depicts scenes of assault and rape. Please proceed with caution.  
**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own, nor have anything to gain/do with the _Warriors_ series by Erin Hunter. All characters and settings belong to her, unless specified as otherwise by myself.**

* * *

The night of the Gathering was like any other that Ivypool could remember. The air was chilled, but not too much, thanks to a calm, balmy greenleaf breeze that freshened up the atmosphere. The sky had long since darkened, its endless depths patched in smooth shades of navy, indigo and black, and proudly showing off the many stars that emerged from within it; the beautiful disk of the moon stood like a guiding beacon for the Clan cats as they traveled with their respective families and friends to the Island, at the center of the lake, where their monthly Gatherings took place.

The silver-and-white tabby she-cat drew in a long, calming breath as she and her Clanmates approached the tree-bridge. While waiting for a spot to open up, she cast a few, quick licks to her white chest fur, flattening out a couple tufts disturbed by the wind. Next to her stood her sister, Dovewing, her thick fur waving gracefully in said breeze, though her ears gave an occasional twitch when it tickled the sensitive hairs inside. Ivypool stepped back to let her go first, when she felt the fur on the back of her neck give an ominous, prickling feeling. As if she were being watched.

Glancing over her shoulder, she could have sworn she caught a glint of dark amber eyes looking in her direction, if only for a moment. But with all of the various feline eyes that reflected the moon's glow back at her, she couldn't be certain. Maybe it had just been a coincidence?

 _I'm just imagining things_ , she mentally concluded. Giving a self-satisfied hum, she squeezed her way between Cinderheart and Millie, and climbed up onto the naked log that bridged the gap of water between the mainland and the Island. But as ThunderClan's final cats made their way, and ShadowClan brought up the rear, her neck-fur bristled again. After a few moments of this, she looked back a second time. And _this_ time, she caught sight of those amber eyes once more. Quickly looking the cat over, she was met with the semi-familiar tabby pelt of none other than Tigerheart.

He was staring at her with surprising intensity. It almost made her feel uncomfortable. Maybe he was just trying to get her attention and say hello?

Ivypool flicked her left ear when he noticed her staring back, and gave her tail a subtle wave in greeting, pretending to look around so neither cats of their respective Clans would think she was gawking at the brown tom (though he saw it fit to do exactly that to her). Tigerheart did not return the greeting, but instead gave a quick, meaningful blink that definitely caught her attention. He glanced to the island, and back at her. Ivypool quickly got the message.

 _I need to speak with you._

She gave a subtle dip of the head in acknowledgment, though questions buzzed through her mind like a swarm of bees. What could he possibly need to talk to her about? _It must be important_ , she thought, jumping down to the sand-and-pebble shore of the Island. After all, she and Tigerheart weren't... entirely fond of one another. Ever since that night in the Dark Forest, when she'd nearly killed Flametail – a StarClan member, ShadowClan's former medicine cat apprentice who had drowned after falling through the ice on the lake one leafbare, who was also Tigerheart's brother. So it wasn't exactly a well-kept secret that she tended to ruffle his fur when in his presence.

She whispered a quick excuse to her sister, who had been waiting for her, saying she had to make dirt. Sandstorm flicked her tail to her as she passed, having heard the excuse as well, and Ivypool sent her a quick smile to assure that she'd return soon. Slipping behind a bramble thicket, she waiting for the dark brown tabby tom to join her. Sure enough, several heartbeats later, Tigerheart was scrambling his way through a small tunnel-like space from beneath the spiky vines, joining her in the darkness. She could see a certain... tensity to his muscles. One that made her feel a little concerned. Tipping her head a little to one side, she asked, "What's wrong?"

He just glanced over his shoulder, and brushed passed her, deeper into the foliage. "Not here," he murmured quietly, "I don't want any cat to make assumptions if they saw us together." Ivypool nodded, and followed after him.

They walked for a short while, until the murmuring of conversing cats faded beneath the chirps and calls of crickets. Only then did he stop, with the she-cat doing the same a few paces in front of him. "So what did you need to talk about?" she asked again, sitting down on the cool grass, her side to him. "Is something wrong?"

She heard him puff a sigh through his nose, those intense, dark amber eyes still fixated on her, almost analytically. He remained standing, stiff and alert. His behavior was beginning to make her feel uneasy. "I... have some unfinished business with you, Ivypool," he grumbled eventually, voice dropping with a hint of distaste, and something... feral.

The silver-and-white tabby blinked at him, dark blue eyes wide with surprise. She hadn't expected him to say _that_.

"What... What do you mean?" she replied uncertainly.

Tigerheart's eyes narrowed some, and Ivypool felt herself tense with alarm and suspicion. "That night, when you... nearly _killed_ my brother's spirit..." he muttered, ears slowly beginning to fold back, "I made a vow to myself that I would never forgive you. Flametail had just died a few moons ago, maybe less, and yet you... you still..." Tigerheart shook his head sharply, and the fur on Ivypool's spine began to lift.

"I didn't have a choice, Tigerheart!" she protested, "If I didn't do as they said, they would have questioned my loyalty to the Dark Forest and killed me! I _needed_ them to trust me – I had to figure out what they were up to!" He flattened his ears stubbornly. "The Clans would've been _massacred_ without the information I could bring them!"

"You almost _destroyed_ my brother!" Tigerheart snarled back, pupils shrinking into enraged slits. "Nothing you did can excuse the _murder of a StarClan cat_!"

"But I _didn't_ kill him," she stressed, starting to feel a prickle of fear, quickly replaced with her trademark stubbornness, "And it's not like I _wanted_ to do it! I wanted to help protect my sister, my Clan! I was... Tigerheart..." she murmured, voice dropping again, "I'm _sorry_ for trying to hurt Flametail. But I didn't have a _choice_. I was terrified of what they would do to me if they suspected what I was doing."

Faster than she could blink, Ivypool felt the larger cat suddenly slam into her shoulder. She yelped in surprise, before snarling in fury, kicking up a hind leg to unbalance her attacker. Tigerheart countered her kick by hiking up his own hind leg, catching her by the paw, and slamming her into the ground, paws planted on her shoulder, neck, and hind foot, the fourth pushing against the ground for balance. "Nice try," he mocked, "But I was taught the same moves as you in the Dark Forest, remember?" She squirmed, but was unable to counter him and break free. Her thin, quick body could not match up against his broader, heavier, more muscular one.

Ivypool's fur stood on end when his jaws closed over the nape of her neck, and Tigerheart maneuvered his back legs, forcing her rear to twist with her paws on the ground, though her front remained pinned by the side. "Wh-What are you doing?" she demanded, silently cursing when her voice wavered, "Let go of me, Tigerheart!"

"No," came his dark, slightly-muffled mew, "I promised myself I'd get even with you. So that's what I'm gonna do."

She tried to scramble away, using her hind paws' leverage to her advantage, but Tigerheart tugged her head back painfully, hitching a leg into the crevice where her's connected to her belly, his haunches clamping over her with surprising strength. He shimmied his hips until her lashing tail was caught beneath him, and Ivypool felt as if her heart had been plunged into the freezing lake as realization dawned upon her.

"Let me _go_!" she spat loudly, choking off when he wrenched her head back again. "I'll call for the Clans! They'll hear me, and then my Clanmates will rip your pelt off!"

A dark laugh rolled from Tigerheart's chest, and Ivypool did all she could to keep from shuddering with fear. "And what will they think – what will _all_ of the Clans think – when they see the noble, stubborn Ivypool of ThunderClan, pinned and helpless beneath a ShadowClan tom?" His meow was muffled by her nape, and she swallowed at the scenario he described. "No better than a rogue, yowling away as I take you in front of them. What would Bramblestar say? What would your _sister_ say, with you slinking about with the tom she loves? I think we both know that your pride wouldn't allow you to be caught in such a... compromising position."

"She doesn't love you anymore!" Ivypool snapped back thoughtlessly, "Dovewing has Bumblestripe now! She doesn't love you; she doesn't _need_ you in her life anymore!"

Tigerheart snarled savagely, and brought a large paw down on the side of her face, claws pricking at her skin. She winced in pain as her head was slammed against the ground. " _Shut up_ , you piece of fox-dung! She still loves me! That pathetic excuse for a tom is just a phase! She will _always_ love me!" He punctuated each word of the last sentence with another slam into the ground. Ivypool felt a deep growl roll from her chest when his jaws shifted, pressing down further to get a better grip at her nape. Fear and disgust filled her, but with his paw smashing her jaws shut and into the ground, she couldn't cry out for help. She wriggled best she could, and Tigerheart began shifting his hips, as if adjusting or searching for something.

She felt him grin around her neck as something slick and rough hooked beneath her haunches. And, with one more thrust, pain exploded within her. White dappled her vision as she felt Tigerheart's member enter her from an opening that she'd never had penetrated before. She instinctively tensed, her legs shaking and her breath coming is ragged gasps through her nose, shifting her rear from foot to foot as she tried to shimmy her way out from beneath him. When he'd seated himself inside her, he stilled a moment, as if savoring his personal victory, before pulling back.

A screech caught in Ivypool's throat as the barbs of his penis scraped mercilessly away at her inner walls, and she screwed her blue eyes shut in a mixture of agony, despair, and disgust. Her throat clenched with each movement, only able to choke out loud whimpers of pain when they escaped.

His thrusts were quick and mindless, belonging to an animal in rut with no regard for the one he was mating. Ivypool's body shook with each jolt of his haunches, each poke of his unsheathed claws, and every strained breath or quiet grunt he released. She felt as if she was going to be sick.

 _Oh, StarClan above, this isn't happening, please don't let this be happening!_ she mentally wailed, teeth grit with pain. _Someone, anyone, help me! Ferncloud! Hollyleaf! Firestar! Please help me!_

Above her, Tigerheart began to moan her sister's name, his gyrating hips speeding up.

"Oh, Dovewing," he whispered faintly around her scruff, "My beautiful Dovewing! You like me taking you? Shoving you to the ground like this – I always knew you would want it rough. You're such a naughty she-cat!" Ivypool whimpered with pain and fear, shame burning with the revolting feeling of hatred for the tom lusting for her sister while he raped her. "D'you want my seed? I'll fill you up with enough of it to flood the lake! Let me hear that pretty voice while I give you my kits! Tell me how much you love me mating you!"

His teeth bit into Ivypool's scruff enough to draw blood, and she felt his hips lock on a final thrust, before Tigerheart emptied himself into her. The sickening warmth of his seed made her choke on a yowl of misery, her muscles tensing hard enough to make her tremble. His front end moved, and Tigerheart dragged her upwards as his spine arched in pleasure, the claws of his forepaws ripping her skin as he pushed them down on her shoulders, her head and neck still being tugged upwards. His tail stood erect, his hips shoving forwards once, twice, thrice, each accompanied by another burst of his essence, before he went limp on top of her.

Ivypool grunted as her chest smashed into the ground, feeling Tigerheart give a few more weak, lazy pumps. Planting her four paws to the ground, she wrenched herself away with an enraged shriek, hissing and spitting with hatred and fury while he was caught off-guard. Her claws scored over a cheek, just barely missing his unfocused amber eye. Without skipping a beat, he swiftly fled the scene, Ivypool able to take chase for just a short while before the pain in her backside overwhelmed her.

Shock numbing her for the moment, she barely had the mind to drag herself over the the lakeside, padding into the cold water until it was a little more than halfway over her legs, before laying down with a thoughtless splash. The blood from her scratches and pulsing ache in her entrance was quickly soothed by the freezing waves, eyes wide and staring emptily in front of her as what had just happened replayed itself in her head.

The vanishing ache was sweet enough to have been sent straight from StarClan, as if her ancestors were wordlessly lamenting over her assault, their sorrows soothing her pain quickly – for her sake.

Would she tell anyone? Her sister? Her parents? Or perhaps Jayfeather? For a moment, she could only thank StarClan that she wasn't in heat – she didn't know if she'd be able to cope with having to bear a ShadowClan tom's unwanted kits.

After she'd managed to pull herself from the water, she made sure to skirt far away from the path she and Tigerheart had originally traveled, for fear that he may be lying in wait for her to pass by, and take advantage of her a second time. Maybe even kill her to keep her quiet. She had faith that the unmarked underbrush and lake water would wipe his scent her from fur, as well as the smells of sex and fear. She didn't want any cat to know. At least... not yet.

By the time she'd finally made her way back to the Gathering place, ThunderClan was all who remained. The Gathering had ended not long before, and her Clanmates had been looking for her, since she hadn't been seen since the tree-bridge. Her fur was damp, tangled with thorns and burs she'd been too distracted to avoid, littered with small scratches, and a hollow lack of shine to her usually-spirited, dark blue eyes.

Bramblestar approached her, but was quickly beat by Dovewing, who immediately raced to her side. The warm familiarity of her sister's soft pelt soothed Ivypool, and she leaned into it as her sister nuzzled at her face and neck.

"Where were you, Ivypool? We were so worried about you!" the gray she-cat murmured pressing her neck to her sister's. Alarm filled her when she stepped back. "Where did you get all those scratches from?"

Bramblestar took a moment to wave the rest of ThunderClan back home, with his deputy and mate Squirrelflight to lead them, before coming closer. Ivypool's ears swiveled back as her leader stopped in front of her. His pelt and amber eyes held such a likeliness to... no. This was her _leader_. He wouldn't hurt her.

"Are you alright?" he murmured, concern filling his voice as his questioning eyes searching her own, unfocused ones.

 _What am I supposed to say? 'No, not really, because your nephew just led me away from everyone so he could rape and get even with me for almost killing his brother in the Dark Forest seasons ago'? I can't... let them know. Not yet... I don't... I can't..._

All she wanted to do was break down and yowl like a kit for her mother. But instead, Ivypool raised her head a little more, and nodded. "Yes... I'm sorry. I was coming back from the dirt-place... but I wasn't paying attention, and tripped. I got caught up in the undergrowth and I had a hard time untangling myself from the brambles." She dipped her head regretfully. "I'm really sorry for missing the Gathering, Bramblestar. I was stuck..."

Both his and Dovewing's eyes softened. The tom gave her a reassuring, understanding smile. "It happens to the best of us, Ivypool," he soothed, "Maybe next time you should have someone else tag along, though. In case you get hurt again." She nodded, and Bramblestar turned away from the two she-cats, beckoning them forward with a flick of the tail. "Come along, let's get you to Jayfeather so he can treat those scratches."

Ivypool nodded, absently still brushing against Dovewing for silent comfort as they made their way back home.

* * *

Please leave a review, and feel free to add a request, if you have an idea for me to write out! :D


End file.
